


I Will Always Love You

by Fadedmon2



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Did I mention angst, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, light nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fadedmon2/pseuds/Fadedmon2
Summary: Iris' last goodbye to the King of Fereldon and all the angsty goodness that come with it. 
I have not wrote in a quite a while. I am hoping this will get me back in the swing of it. Comments and Criticisms welcome. Enjoy. I may keep going with this story not really sure yet.





	

“Must she always be at these events my King?” Anora tskd leaning into Alistair’s ear.

“She is the Hero of Fereldon, Anora” he smiled nervously “the public demands to see her.”

“Then must she be dressed so…scantly?” Alistair hid a grin at the queen’s disgust

“Tis warm this time of year” he adjusted the gold-lined colar on his finery “she was ever the planner on the battlefield.”

“The first frost was three days ago my King.” she deadpanned

Anora continued wagging her tongue and making snide comments on Iris Amell’s attire. Alistair was too far gone to pay any further attention to her. Iris was was wearing a very daring deep blue silk gown with a silver trim. Her breasts on display for all of Thedas and a slit up to her milky white thigh. He could tell she had no smalls. Maker he was going to make a bigger fool of himself, if she kept this up. 

As if sensing his impending doom Iris tossed her dark curls over her bare shoulder and bent over to adjust the strap on her sandal. Alistair bit his bottom lip hard and made an audible groaning sound. Iris glanced over her shoulder and winked at him with a devilish grin.

Alistair cleared his throat and tried to focus on anything but her…darkspawn, the camp stew, Morrigan on the eve of battle…that did it. He regained his composure and continued greeting the nobility of Thedas.

Before long he had grown bored of all the celebrations. He began slouching in his throne and leaning on his fist. He was toying with golden dog on his throne when he heard her seductive voice. He turned his head slowly to see her bowing low with her bosom spilling out of her gown.

“My King.” she purred

“W….Warden.” he readjusted in his posture

She rose slowly and smiled innocently at him.

“Does something trouble you my King?”

“Trouble…No trouble…No trouble at all. Did you have something to ass-Ask me?”

She smirked biting her bottom lip then wetting her mouth with her tongue.

“You seem stressed my King” she smirked “perhaps I can help relieve some of that stress for you?”

“Maker’s Breath” he sighed “You-y…y…you” 

“You are still adorable when you blush like that Ali.” she teased

Alistair stood almost stumbling causing her to smirk.

“I must see you to…discuss some things…yes that’s it…a discussion…NOW” he grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hall.

There were many nobles and servants gathered in the hall. All of whom stopped their conversations to take on the sight of the King of Fereldon sweating and looking rather ill.

Iris quickly grabbed Alistair’s arm 

“The King is feeling very ill. I must get him to his chambers immediately.”  
The people parted making a path and three servants joined them as they made their way down the corridor. Alistair would groan every so many steps. They had made it to the steps when Anora’s voice sounded down the corridor.

“Perhaps I should take the King myself Warden” she turned to face Anora’s icy glare “He is after all MY husband.” 

Iris relented shooting Alistair a sideways glance “As you wish” she bowed “my Queen.”

The nobles and servants alike, bowed their heads as Anora passed by. Ever the regal grace, she held her head high and her nose to the air.

“Whore.” she whispered passing by Iris “You there” she pointed to an elven man “see that the King makes it to his chambers and is not disturbed.” she glared at Iris again.

“Yes my Queen.” the man bowed ushering Alistair up the stairs.

Anora turned back to the crowd of nobles and servants and smiled “Back to the festivities.”

She stopped infront of Iris and low enough for only they two to hear she spoke

“If I ever catch you near my husband again I will have you banned from the castle.”

Iris could feel the rage building inside of her. She could set this whole palace ablaze and make Anora regret ever threatening her, but she was a figurehead in Fereldon. Gritting her teeth and mustering every ounce of civility she possessed, she bowed again “As you wish my Queen.”

 

Six glasses of wine on the balcony later, Iris was feeling rather lonely. Because she was a blighted mage she couldn’t marry her Alistair, instead she became the King’s whore. She was Cullen’s whore. She was Jowan’s whore. Now she was Alistair’s whore. King Alistair.

“Maker save the Queen” she mocked taking another sip of wine

She was leaning against the banister when she notice Alistair’s shadow in his room. She longed to feel his touch again. To lie beneath him as he kissed her and whispered loving words in her ear. To make sweet love to her like they did all those years ago. She wiped away a tear angrily and finished her glass.

She stumbled through the crowds of nobles trying to find another serving tray of wine. At this point she just wanted the whole blighted bottle.

“Tramp.” a woman whispered as she passed

“Excuse me.” she turned around wiping the wine off her mouth “What did you call me?”

A group of nobles tskd and turned their noses up.

“I…I…I am no whore!” she stumbled “I loved him first! He was MINE! Y…Y..You all took him away from me!” she jestered to the room “You all with your fancy titles and lands! Just because I can make fire in the palm of my hand, I don’t get a happy ending! I killed a fucking Archdemon! But you call me the King’s whore! A tramp! A broken woman! I just wanted love…was that too much to ask for?” her tears were falling uncontrollably now. The woman just looked at her then walked away. 

Iris felt vulnerable and that was not a good place to be right now. She stumbled through the crowds of people and into the corridor. A wave of sorrow hit her and she crumbled. She slid down the wall and sobbed clutching her arms and shaking with rage.  
“Why” she screamed “why give me something so perfect” she shook with rage “then yank it away!”

She leaned her head against the stone wall and cried silently.

It was hours later when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She flinched.

“She told me that if she found me near you again, I would be banished from the castle your majesty.” she stated staring at the stone wall.

He lightly squeezed her shoulder. She leaned her head on his hand. His skin was warm. She closed her eyes and remembered when he could wrap his arms around her. When she could feel all the warmth of his skin and the beating of his heart.

“I’m going to Kirkwall” his hand flinched “I’ll be leaving tomorrow.” she turned to look up at him “I just wanted to see you one last time.” she kissed his knuckles

Alistair sat down behind her and pulled her into his lap. She fought him at first, but she quickly gave up. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and let him wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

“I’m sorry Iris” he whispered into her skin as he kissed her cheek “I never wanted this. I only ever wanted you.”

She flinched at his confession as he stroked her hair and rubbed soothing circles into her hip.

“You can have whatever you want Ali” she turned her head to face him a whisper from his lips “just not me.”

As if a spark igniting tinder he kissed her lips. Soft at first, then growing with need and want. Bruising her mouth with his. She whimpered and moaned into his kiss. “I love you Alistair Therain” she sighed as he kissed her feverishly. “I love you Iris Amell” he wispered in her ear as his hands skimmed over her silk clothed breasts. “Come with me. I need you. I can’t let you go without feeling your skin against mine again.” he scooped her up and carried her to the Gardens.

The cold night air was almost enough to knock some sense into her. Until he spoke again. Kissing her neck and caressing her breast in her gown she fell under his spell again.

“Do you remember” he kissed her shoulder “the rose” he kissed the back of her neck “what I said?”

“That I would always be your rose Ali.” she sighed feeling the heat pooling in her belly.

“No matter where you go” he kissed her ear then whispered “you will always have me heart Iris.”

“And you mine” she panted as he lifted the hem of her gown to expose her thighs to the night air

“That first night we laid together” his hand was massaging her inner thigh, dangerously close to her heat “It was bliss. I never wanted that night to end.” he kissed her mouth “just like tonight.” 

Iris turned to face her lover. The man that she had spent years advising and loving but never able to touch him. Fearful of what the court would think. Though she may have been called the King’s whore and all of Thedas thought that they were constantly fucking. Alistair was a gentleman to the core. When he married Anora, he remained faithful. She hadn’t lain with him since that fateful night three years ago. After the ritual. After he had lain with Morrigan, he had lain with her. Three years she had wanted him. Needed him.

“But what of your Queen?” she sighed “She already hates me. Her and half of Fereldon think I am your whore.”

“Let them.” he kissed her deeply again

“Ali I can’t.” she cried when he broke the kiss

“What is it my love?” he caressed her cheek

“Don’t!” she snapped “Don’t pretend like this is okay. We’re in the rose Garden. We’re sneaking around. No matter how badly I yearn for this, it will only cause more pain. I can’t have you Alistair. I love you and I can’t have you. I wanted to see you to tell you I love you and that it’s time to move on. Your Queen wants to love you” she quickly wiped away another tear “let her. Forget about me.” she turned from him. “I have learned that a mage is not meant to love. Nor a Greywarden. Go to your Queen, show her the love that you would have shown me this night.” she kissed his cheek and walked away. He grabbed her wrist

“I will always love you Iris Amell.” he choked out

She closed her eyes and pulled her wrist from his grasp “As I will you Alistair Therin.”


End file.
